


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事①

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 带孩子系列。后面有泉扉提及。
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876
Kudos: 1





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事①

“宇智波家的孩子真是很能干！”

“既然背负了宇智波的姓，做到这点理所当然。”斑接过侍者递来的茶水，抬眼发觉面前小伙一耸一耸的刺头有些过分眼熟。

“…宇智波带土！！！你在这儿做什么！”

可恶啊！！！就知道肯定会被老头子发现的，卡卡西你个混蛋把我的信任还回来！！！呜呜呜！

第48次，宇智波带土又被斑现场抓包。  
第1110次，宇智波斑揪着带土耳朵开始复读教育：小崽子翅膀又硬了？都说了上大学之前不准打工！！…别一脸可怜兮兮的样子看着我！

切，装可怜已经不顶用了吗。  
————————————————————  
时间线倒流到宇智波带土两年前“多灾多难”的那个秋天。

13岁的带土还没来得及为他最喜欢的女孩上台献上一束鲜花，就被塌陷的天花板砸进了手术室。  
被送往医院抢救的路上大家都被那血肉模糊的一团吓得不轻，纷纷移开视线，不知道是哪家小孩这么惨要受这般罪。  
留在手术室外的护士姐姐想要联系可怜孩子的家长，却被他的班主任告知是个孤儿。  
可「宇智波」这个不常见的姓却点燃在场某位医生的回忆。俩个月这儿正好接生过一个宇智波。  
众人费劲千辛万苦，终于联系到了与他有血缘关系的远房亲戚：宇智波富岳。

电话打过去，被对方秒接。电话那头的人得知这边一个叫宇智波带土的小孩正在做手术，迟疑了一会儿最后答应了「愿意过来看看」的请求。  
手术成功，远房亲戚姗姗来迟，俊美的长发少年静静站在重症监护室外看着躺在病床上不成人形的小孩。  
护士翻着记事本和金发的班主任来到青年身旁：“请问是宇智波富岳先生吗？”  
青年不好意思的笑到：“他有事，我替他来。”  
————————————————————————  
宇智波泉奈无聊地在病床前玩着手机。  
床头放满了各类鲜花，水果和糕点，还有一大串千纸鹤挂一旁。他撇了一眼依旧昏迷在病床上不知道哪儿来的突然蹦出的亲戚小孩，思考着今晚的晚饭和某个白毛为什么这么讨厌。  
出手术室的第二天，带土还在和死神你追我赶。  
————————————————————————  
结束了俩天的看护，宇智波泉奈回到家和宇智波斑共进晚餐。  
聊到医院的话题，泉奈很自然地开始讲起带土：“说起来很巧，那个孩子和我一天生。”  
“那还挺有缘。”斑夹了块肉。  
“哥哥你要不也去看看他？”  
“…不想去。”斑又夹了块肉。并且表示看在「亲戚」的份儿上，咱们义务出出医疗费就可以了，其他什么杂七杂八的东西没兴趣了解。

“他伤的蛮重的。”泉奈给他哥哥碗里塞两夹蔬菜。  
哦？那看来后续的医疗费不少。斑夹起那堆蔬菜，面无表情地咽下去。  
泉奈继续说到：“右半身右手没了，左眼被摘除。”  
“……”  
斑突然觉得他这个亲戚小孩还真有点惨，“明天正好有空，可以陪你去看看那小子。”斑夹走了最后一块肉。

“行。……哥哥，剩下的蔬菜平分:-）光吃肉怎么长个儿！！！”

唔，不知道什么时候开始自家弟弟总是无意戳到自己痛处，这算迟来的叛逆期吗。

昨天斑突然接到医院打来的电话，说是找宇智波富岳。最开始以为是美琴阿姨出了什么大事，心想他们家富岳叔总是掐在不对的时间点出国办事，就连上次佐助出生都是他和镜赶过去帮忙，斑就忍不住地心累。上次在医院里留下了自己的电话号码却报上了自家叔的名字，也许有种替人家在场帮忙见证小孩出生的意味在里面，但其实只是自己脑子里的小人被不知道哪条神经绊倒把脑子砸了个坑的迷惑操作。  
挂掉电话，即使收到泉奈「好麻烦」的抱怨，但自家可爱的弟弟还是穿好鞋就赶过去了。  
“哥哥你就好好休息吧。”  
“拜托你了。”斑眯了会儿，顶着黑眼圈抿口咖啡继续工作。

————————————————————————  
次日差不多快正午，俩人才来到医院。斑的生物钟让他天还没亮就准时睁开了双眼，却又在听见泉奈关怀的让他多睡会儿的话语中又沉沉闭上。他差不多快忘了自己要和弟弟去医院看那谁，只觉得难得的周日还要出门办事真是怪难受的。

也差不多这个时间点，宇智波带土从噩梦中苏醒，身体撕裂的痛楚也渐渐复苏。  
他无声的忍受着疼痛，迷茫无助的视线从看向窗外枯萎而萎缩的树干转向两个健全的宇智波。  
“……你们是？”  
“我们算是你的亲戚。怎么样，身体感觉还好吗。”斑坐在就近病床的一把椅子上，泉奈则站在他身旁向带土平淡地发问。

已经是这样的身体，还有什么好不好的呢。宇智波带土一呼一吸之间额头还冒着虚汗，他感觉自己的存在非常虚无缥缈，头忽而发晕，不知道该如何应对。  
但自己还活着，是不幸中的万幸，还是万幸中的不幸，这个连他自己都不清楚。  
斑看着沉默失神的带土，皱眉眯了眯双眼：“活着就开心点吧。”

“活着…我，活着……！琳！卡卡西！他们在哪儿！”  
“听护士说那场事故受重伤就你一个人。”泉奈表示自己也不是白在这儿坐着玩了俩天手机。“你看，那边的东西就是他俩送的。”  
带土随着泉奈手指上方向转头看了一眼，花瓶里的鲜花又换上的新的，要是他早些醒来，或许就能看见今早来给他探病的小伙伴了。  
“……太好了，太好了…，他们没事就好…痛！”宇智波带土眼里的阴霾散去一半，眼神中再次闪耀出现希望，整个人精气神好了不少，他咧嘴笑起来，扯到脸上的伤口吃痛也觉得开心。

“我会帮你解决医疗费的问题，。”一直沉默的斑觉得他得说句话。

“噢噢噢！！！谢谢你大叔！等我好起来，一定做活儿给你还上这笔费用！”带土瞬间觉得生活对他还是很仁慈的嘛，一直孤孤单单的自己在受难时竟然还有幸得到突然蹦出来的亲戚的帮助，哦，世界真是奇妙！  
斑轻哼一声，翘着个二郎腿俯视带土：“就你这模样，我可不怎么期待。别后面还找我们要钱养你一辈子就万万岁唠。我今年23岁！不准叫我大叔！」  
说来也是，带土自己都嫌弃地看了眼自己的身体，这缺胳膊不少腿的，谁会雇他呢，自己脑子比不上卡卡西灵光，怕是找个体力活工作都要被嫌弃了。  
他小脑袋转了一圈没个正经解决办法，泄气地耷拉着剩下的半边眼皮：“那，大哥？我该怎么办呢？”  
“给你按个机械义肢。不过，这个年龄装那玩意儿，难免影响身高发育。但现在不连接神经，后面就很难再做了。当然这看你愿不愿意，我倒是已经和对方联系好给我打折了。”泉奈这幅准备万全的样子让斑？？？嚼着弟弟话里还有白毛千手不但没涨价反而还给宇智波（划粗）打折的信息又海浪拍岸似得刺激了斑的神经，他俩关系不对劲啊，回去好好问问泉奈。  
稳了稳略有起伏的心境，斑接到：“嘛，听说连接神经的痛处，许多大人都受不了。”  
带土听后，急忙地把自己身子往外面伸了伸：“请给我安装义肢！我一定要好好恢复！”还有好多好多想要做的事情，决不能放弃任何希望。  
斑难得赞许笑了，不愧是咱们宇智波家的崽。  
“这份恩情，我会让你以后偿还的。”

——————————————————   
“你这个成绩…”  
“唔啊啊啊不准看！！！……算了，算了……但是大哥别看我现在这样，等我康复后我一定可以追上的！！！。”  
斑拿着波风水门——带土班主任特意送来的成绩单，这个糟糕的成绩，真是不忍直视。看着止水和鼬长大的斑，觉得病床上这个崽子真是丢他们宇智波的脸。  
必须得好好教育一番才行。  
全然不知道斑真正想法的带土，只觉得水门老师实在是太魔鬼了，他知道自己班主任特地亲自来这趟是真的处于好意，但是，但是，呜呜呜。  
把成绩单放在一边，斑开口道：“左眼，怎么样？”  
“啊这个，已经被摘除了。”带土轻轻抚上凹陷进去的眼眶，据说是碎石掉了进去，“啊哈哈，之后戴个眼罩也挺酷的。”  
酷个屁。斑离开病房后决定去给他订做只义眼。  
义眼瞳色闪着淡紫色的光芒，斑很满意，连着医疗费义肢费用一起记在本子上。

斑对带土的教育（洗脑）很成功，卡卡西和琳来看带土时，吓得以为他的本就不大灵光的脑袋某处重要区域被砸的又多了几个坑。  
卡卡西最为自责，“带土，对不起……都是我的错，都是你为了救我……”  
表演途中房顶突然崩塌，带土眼疾手快，扔掉自己手中的花束扑向即将被砸中的卡卡西。卡卡西左眼被吊灯玻璃划伤，但未伤及眼球，带土就不太幸运，是整个会场伤残最严重的。斑听说后，表面对带土嗤之以鼻，心里倒是挺佩服他的勇气和作为。

“卡卡西，不用自责，这些都不是你的错，是世界的错。这个世界之所以存在，是因为宇宙大爆炸……”

“……”  
无视掉这些奇怪怪的地方，看见带土确实每天都有在康复，俩人也就不太在意脑子方面的细节了。

————————————————————————————  
一周后带土已经恢复到可以下地乱蹦。期间兄弟二人去过带土居住的房子查看，出乎意料的整洁，但也出乎意料的贫穷，连台电视机也没有。突如其来的家族爱泛滥，俩人决定把他接到自己家养起来。  
带土也接受这个提议，虽然很舍不得周围善良热情的邻居和自己亲爱的同学老师，但还是热泪盈眶的在病房里与这些天来探望的人们一一告别。尤其是他看见琳时，很想冲上去来个抱抱再深情告白，最后却因为脸皮太薄实在太不好意思身体凹凸地转了个向最后扑在了卡卡西身上。  
卡卡西听说他要走，第二天拿来最新款的翻盖粉红手机，虽然被吐槽这个颜色过于少女，但带土还是非常开心，捧在怀里时不时拿出来摸一下。后来琳送给他的兔子挂件，也有好好挂在上面。

到了出院的日子，泉奈掂了掂手里的苹果，他们开来的车后备箱已经装满了病房里送来的所有探望礼物，斑嫌太麻烦，带土却执意要全部搬走。

“这叫美好的回忆，大哥你懂不懂！”  
看着精气神十足的带土，“嗯，不愧是年（纪）轻（的）人，恢复力真好。”斑想自己心态已经开始提前养老。  
“你管这叫美好的回忆……”  
“应该说是大家的好意吧。”  
“对对对！泉奈哥哥说得对，这是大家的好意！”

“不是没有亲人吗？”后备箱放不下的一篮苹果正挂在斑的右臂。  
“他在这边的老人团体里意外的受欢迎，病房里大部分东西都是这边老人送来的。”泉奈开始啃别人的慰问品，反正之后也是自家崽了，而且苹果还蛮好吃的。  
宇智波带土在那边和老人笑着告别，临时又被塞了不少吃的，要不是只有一只手，还能拿更多。时间差不多，带土转身开始向兄弟俩跑来，大家一起上了车，带土把东西放在后座，咧着嘴挥别。  
车开出没一段距离，他瞬间开始两眼汪汪，扯着嘴角，五官扭在一起努力控制自己泪腺，一路上整个人悲伤逆流成河。  
“差不多就得了，到那边你还可以扶新的老人。”斑已经看烦了后视镜里的哭丧脸，试图安慰到。  
“不要说得像交新朋友一样啊！！！”  
“噗ww”坐在前排的泉奈转过头伸出右手拍拍带土的头，把他好不容易憋在眼眶里的泪水震得直往下掉。


End file.
